(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Special Populations Shared Service (SPSS) is staffed by individuals with years of demonstrated success in working with special populations. In the United States today, members of racial/ethnic groups or those living in rural or medically underserved areas have disproportionately high morbidity and mortality rates for certain cancers; screening rates, however, are discouragingly low. Further, comparatively little is known about these populations, as racial and ethnic minority groups and the rural poor have been historically underrepresented in both research and clinical trials, although many large studies have taken place over the past 50 years. The failure to study these populations makes it difficult to generalize research findings, as established norms are based on a biased standard, and such populations are denied the opportunity to receive state-of-the-art cancer care. Consequently, over the past few years, the NIH/NCI has become insistent that all studies involving human subjects have detailed plans to include special populations. Many barriers to participation have been identified, and Arizona, with its unique demographic profile, has many: language and culture, a large population of uninsured and underinsured, tension between traditional and modern medicine, distrust of a health care system seen as impersonal and unconcerned with community issues, and a significant number of residents who require easy reading materials. Although strategies have been devised to address these issues, success remains elusive; recruitment rates for research studies and clinical trials remain low. One factor related to this lack of success is that developing interdisciplinary and culturally appropriate mechanisms to recruit diverse populations into cancer studies is complex and too time-consuming and costly for any one study. The first responsibility of the SPSS is to address immediate issues, such as providing researchers with translations, demographic and cancer mortality and morbidity data, culturally and linguistically appropriate questionnaires, and maps. In addition, SPSS staff members will provide technical assistance, including development of models for participant-focused research and educational, promotional and informational materials. Staff also will provide training for researchers and their staff (workshops, seminars, classes, and lectures) on cultural, traditional, political, and ethical issues crucial for successful work with different populations. The SPSS will help to ensure that AZCC researchers meet the new stricter guidelines for the participation of diverse groups in NIH/NCI-funded studies. Such hard-to-reach populations currently are experiencing health disparities.